It Has All Gone Wrong
by BlueJayBeautie
Summary: Eddy's latest scam has Edd climbing trees, in reality and metaphorically. He needs to get some "dirt" on Kevin but he gets caught, but that is when things got strange and awkward, the building blocks of love.


Author Note: Kindness please this is my very first fanfic. The chapter is verging on explicate this is the worst it can get can. I did add some technology which does not belong in usual universe but who cares, it's about the story of 2 known characters whose relationship normally does not exist. I do have a no-no, I typed dialogue in a dialect, so if I get a swat on the back of my hand, that would be why. Also this chapter is under 1000 words, future chapters should not be, I just stopped at a natural stopping point, as well as where my ideas for the plot of that particular setting ended.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not in any way claim owner of the characters or their portrayed aspects, that as far as I know belongs to C2ndy2c1d. The actual story line however is mine, my own, my precious. (get outta here Sméagol.) PLEASE... enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: Picture Perfect

What am I doing here? I am sitting in a tree, holding a camera, looking into the window of the neighborhood bully, Kevin. I am staring at Kevin masturbating; I was trying to get "dirt," as Eddy so eloquently put it, for his new scam idea. I am not doing so well in the sanity department at this moment, mainly because I'm not just staring at a hot jock jacking off but I think I am enjoying it too, which in its self is embarrassing.

It was really Eddy's idea through and through. He wanted "dirt" on Kevin so that he may blackmail him out of some of the jawbreaker candies that Kevin is hoarding in his garage. The whole of Peach Creek ought to know that Kevin loathes Eddy so Eddy can't get close enough to do it. Ed can't do it because… he is Ed and to say it is severely an understatement to say discreet is not his strong suit. The only one with any chance of pulling this off was me. Thus I am now sitting in a tree taking pictures of a man climaxing.

Kevin's orgasm was so strong I almost climaxed myself but I didn't because I heard something under me. I turned to look ready to explain myself to some random passerby but it was only the ladder that fell. I came to the realization I was now stuck in the tree. I could feel the panic rising in my throat so to distract myself I started to think up definitions.

'Panic: [noun] A sudden overpowering terror, often affecting many people at once. Pan: [noun] a shallow dish used for cooking; The name of the Greek god of the wild. Pan-sexual: [adjective] expressing or involving sexually in many different forms. Sexual: [adjective] of or relating to sex… and how I want to act with Kev… WHAT ARE YOU THINKING EDD!?'

"Yo Double Dork! Like…" Kevin's yell startled me and with a yelp I lost my balance, falling backward out of the tree. He caught me firmly, saying "…WATCHA… saw?" I was flushed before but now in the arms of a shirtless muscle-bound hunk I think I discovered a new shade of red, and the worst part is I was thoroughly enjoying it. With a blush spreading on his cheeks he put me down. I was weak in the knees. To hide my own erection I ran home.

It was comforting to be in my own room, hidden from the outside world… to some degree. About half an hour later I had gotten myself calmer but then I realized I had dropped the camera. I heard a noise right next to my window, which made me jump. I cautiously opened the window and Kevin climbed right through it. At least he was wearing a shirt this time. I was still unable to talk to him without being super flustered. In his hand was the camera! In my blustery attempt at speech he just closed in and kissed me. My vision blurred and I couldn't focus, I was calm no more, nor was I conscious. I blacked out.

I woke in my bed unsure if the whole incidence was just a dream gone wrong or not. My suspicions were however confirmed when I saw the camera on the desk, with a note on top of it.

"Yo Dork,  
You dropped this, I hope you liked what you saw.  
You are really cute. I know why you were taking pictures,  
keep them, I want to date you, you up for Saturday.  
\- Kevin

P.S. Great pictures by the way. "

I flushed and I immediately grabbed the camera and went through the album. All the pictures I had taken were there plus an extra one, one Kevin had taken while I was pic was highly inappropriate, but I have to admit, astoundingly hot. I had to release the pressure in my pants. I unzipped to find I was not wearing any underwear… anymore.

After I was done I saved the pictures to my computer and removed them from the camera. Eddy and Ed arrived later then when Eddy said they were going too. Eddy as soon as I shut the door to my room, "Awright Double D let's see whatcha got." Nothing, before I got a pic he saw me watching him getting undressed then, I accidentally knocked the ladder down, he came down, then I fell out of the tree." Ed on the verge of crying, "DAAAAW, POOR DD!" he pulled me into a bear hug, and thank god too I wouldn't have been able to hold the façade too long.


End file.
